milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Murphy/History
Early life It seems Milo has been affected by EHML his entire life, which means he has always been dogged by bad luck. Early in his childhood, he was occasionally cared for by a babysitter; a resourceful young lady named Veronica. He watched her constantly countering Murphy's Law with a backpack that contained something for everything. At some point growing up, Milo earned the backpack from Veronica and continues to use it to this day. Growing up, Milo and his family would occasionally spend holidays with the extended Murphy family, but the continuous disasters caused by having that many Murphy's in one place likely caused them to end the gatherings. The Murphy's got Diogee as a pup when Milo was a very young age, and the two of them grew up together. Sometime around then Sara tried to teach Milo how to tie his shoes, but it ended up as disastrous as things tend to for Milo, and even now he still dislikes wearing shoes with laces. It is unknown how long he's known Melissa, although it is implied they've been close friends for a very long time now. As the only person brave enough to choose to face Murphy's Law on a daily basis, she remained one of Milo's only friends until they met Zack. Meeting Zack Milo met Zack at the bus stop on the morning of their first day of school. Milo and Zack immediately become friends and Zack decides to stick by him and Melissa despite Milo's streaks of bad luck, or as he says, "this cyclone of calamity that follows him everywhere he goes". Further adventures Some of Milo's misadventures have resulted in a chain reaction that unintentionally thwarted the missions of two pistachio-protectors from the future, consequently leading to much bigger events. In The Undergrounders, he along with Zack and Melissa get separated from their class on the way to the Natural History Museum when the subway car they are in gets loose and goes down a different track. The three are found by a group of lost construction workers. When Diogee arrives he and the others follow the dog until he and Melissa are trapped under a pile of rocks and are freed by Zack. The trio and the undergrounders arrive at the museum. In Rooting for the Enemy, he is invited to the football game by Mort because he states they are going to lose anyway. When the geckos were about to lose Melissa suggests he roots for the Tigers. He does this and the geckos score. He dawns tigers garb and roots for them so they will lose. The geckos win and he is carried away and injured his thumb when a sinkhole forms beneath them. At the hospital, he is given the game ball. In Sunny Side Up, he is teamed up with Zack and Melissa for an egg drop project for science class. The spend the weekend trying and failing to create an effective design to keep their egg safe and succeed. The following day he accidentally destroys the egg but remembers the egg in his pocket. Their contraption goes all over town and successfully protects the egg resulting in an A. In The Doctor Zone Files, he and his friends attend the first show of the new Dr. Zone movie along with Sara. He helps his sister deal with Murphy’s law and tutor Zack and Melissa on the Dr. Zone franchise. He helps Sara soothe the angry crowd. He and Sara attempt to get pistachios, but the cart blew up and went flying into the air. He also comforts Sara when his sister lost their tickets and watches the film after the pistachio cart takes down a wall in the theater. In The Note, he takes a stack of doctors notes to school to explain a month's worth of unexcused absences. Before he can cross the street to school he is stopped by Elliot and a wind blew away the main note with the signature of his doctor. Zack, Melissa, and Diogee help him chase down the note down a street, into an office building, into a parade, and to a recycling center. He saves Melissa from being recycled and gets his note. The three are stopped by Elliot again and cross after he is disintegrated. I In Party of Peril, his friends, classmates and family set up a surprise party for him on his birthday. Melissa distracts him by having him pick up a package at the mall dropping it off at the go-cart track where his party is. He is surprised by the event end enjoys the party. At the end he is excited when everyone at the party is covered in cake and ice cream, declaring it “better than the best birthday ever!”. In Smooth Opera-tor, he along with Zack and Melissa attend an opera for extra credit. He eagerly greets Amanda, who tells him she is worried Murphy’s law will ruin the show. He promises to do everything in his power to make sure the show goes as planned. After a wave of pistachios sends him bellow stage he does everything he can to keep the show in order to minimal success. After one of the lead actors walks out he takes his place and saves the show. The four go out for pizza after the show. In Worked Day, he and his class go on a field trip to see their parents at work. He is worried about his future career. They stop at the water plant to see his father as safety inspector where they get caught in a flood. Then they go to the fish hatchery to see Melissa’s father put out a fire, however, he inadvertently starts one with water by using a hose to knock down some power lines and set Christmas trees on fire. Lastly, they go to the hospital to see Zack’s mom as a doctor, he inadvertently turns an MRI machine into a powerful electromagnet that pulls anything from cutlery to an aircraft carrier toward it. He is still confused by the end of the day and asked his mother. She tells him she other jobs before being an architect and that he will turn out great. In The Wilder West, he along with his friends spend the day at a dude ranch while Sara sets out to find a possible filming location for Dr. Zone. The three encounter a danger-seeking girl named Jackie. With her, they narrowly escape an avalanche, a raging bull, and a flash flood. His parents pick them up at the end of the day but they turn back when they realize they forgot Sara. In Family Vacation, he goes on a road trip with his family but gets into another RV by mistake. The family he is with, the Burlees, agree to help him. After a few minor mishaps, the Burlee’s breaks break and they end up in the Colorado River. His family is dropped off by a government helicopter. As the family’s RVs sink they are saved by Diogee. In Murphy's Lard, he goes to Lard World with Zack and Melissa. He and Zack Learn of Melissa’s fear of roller coasters and they agree to help her overcome it. He and Melissa go on Greased Thunder while Zack leaves when he realizes the danger from Milo being on the ride with them. While riding the coaster, twice, Melissa helps him overcome his fear of Chinese handcuffs. In Secrets and Pies, he has Zack and Melissa over for dinner. They order pizza after the macaroni and cheese he had for them exploded. He is happy to see Veronica again. When she arrives with the pizza he tells his friends of their shared past and learns of Zack’s former career in a boy band. The three agree to form their own band. In Athledecamathalon, Jefferson Country Middle School has merged an athletic event and a scholastic event into one event due to buggy problems. Their opponents have had three months to prepare while they had hours. They start out poorly until Murphy’s law destroys the field, somewhat evening out the team’s chances of winning. He is the last one stand and wins for his school. In The Substitute, his science class has a substitute while Ms. Murawski is on vacation. He acts as a teacher’s aide during the class and has the idea to freeze the Sentient Blob after it emerges. In Time Out, he and his father go fishing with Zack and his father. He and Zack fish out Mr. Underwood when he falls in the lake. After their motor goes to shore the group use oxygen tanks to propel themselves to shore. They succeed with him steering and they have lunch when they reach shore. In We're Going to the Zoo, he sorts clothing for a charity drive with Sara and Zack. After dropping their donations off the three realize they donated his mother’s rock band t-shirt collection. They learn from the thrift store that they were sent to be mulched and recycling into new shirts. They track down the donation trailer and reach it before it comes loose and drags them to the zoo. They chase down monkeys on ostrich across the zoo after they steal the shirts. He covers himself in banana cologne and gets the shirts. When they arrive home his mother tells them she wanted to donate them. The three are in an upset shock at this. In School Dance, he and his friends attend the school dance. Amanda tells them she is concerned that Murphy’s law will ruin the dance. After the power goes out he fixes the damage but loses his shoe and puts the power back on. When he notices the band is missing he has Zack, Melissa and Mort form a new band. Amanda returns his shoe and thanks him before asking him to dance. De declines but promises to do so later. In Battle of the Bands, he along with Zack, Melissa and Mort enter The Battle of the Bands so they to gain experience playing in front of an audience. However, after Zack encounters his old boy band he encourages Milo and the others to play to win. He and the others are worried by this but Zack comes around in the end and plays well even with Murphy’s law flooding the parking lot and contest was in. In The Math Book, he and Zack go with Melissa to school when she forgets her math textbook. They get a key from Principal Milder to retrieve the book but leave the key in the room by mistake. They seek out the assistance of Fred, the janitor and great key keeper, to get them into the room. They go around the school until they get back into the classroom through the skylight. He watches as Melissa returns the key and she and he meet Fred. In The Little Engine That Couldn't, he and Melissa stop by the fire department to see if her father wants to get ice cream with them. The three go to the Fire Engine Museum on an antique fire engine, the same model that saved his grandfather from choking on balloons. The breaks give out and they go on a wild ride. He is also unknowingly questioned by Cavendish about being a counter agent. He suggests they drive through the Natural History Museum to slow down. They crash in front of the Fire Engine Museum and increase attendance and gets Mr. Chase to see him as not only a menace. In The Llama Incident, he and Melissa tell Zack about The Llama incident while the three are dangling over a cliff. Zack has an idea to get them down which he calls The Woodpecker Incident. In Missing Milo, as he and his friends narrowly escape a wave of lava alive, he goes to the grocery store to get snacks for the re-airing of the long-lost Dr. Zone pilot. As he passes his school he is asked if he is a counter agent by Cavendish, to which he responds no. The time travelers keep him from stepping on a plant. After they left he notices they left something behind. When he catches up with them Murphy’s law causes two other time travelers to fall off a cliff. He goes into the timeline and, after ushering Diogee out, goes to the year 2175 with Dakota and Cavendish. The three discover the future has been taken over by sentient pistachios. They are soon discovered and narrowly escape. They reach the time machine and go five blocks over ten minutes in the past. They learn that the first pistachion came from a pistachio plant from his middle school. They are captured again but escape thanks to Murphy’s law. The three search for an event to distract the pistachios and he suggests the llama incident, his plan works and they head to the present. He checks out an anomaly on the time machine and notices a pistachion on the car. Dakota defends Milo and they reach the present. They pick up his friends and sister and try to destroy the king’s plant. The others are eventually captured and he surrenders. However, Diogee pees on the plant, killing it and erasing all but one pistachios from existence. The time travelers thank and congratulate Milo before leaving. He goes home and watches himself in the Dr. Zone pilot and is given the note he used to instruct his friends and sister. In Star Struck, he and his friends go to see his favorite actor, Tobias Trollhammer, but they are told he is washed up. They learn he is filming in town and go to see him. When they arrive they are blocked by Elliot, they get past him with the help of Mort but are barricaded again by the crossing guard. After a duck attack, they go on set. Tobias sees Milo and, believing him to be a Menninkäinen, flees the set in terror. The three follow him on giant remote controlled models and he helps him save tourists and his career. In Disaster of My Dreams, he goes about his regular day while being followed around by Elliot. He helps Elliot with the doors when a boulder runs through the school and tries to cheers him up when he was denied the safety monitor position. In A Clockwork Origin, he and his friends go to Vtech to see Victor Verliezer unveil his company’s newest product, a personal helper robot named C.I.D.D.. He is impressed and asks how the robot learned these things, causing the robot to short-circuit. He and his friends break him away from Verliezer and realize he stole him from Clyde Rickenbacker, who they find at the lumberjack festival. Verliezer finds them and gives chase. The CEO says Clyde signed away his rights to C.I.D.D. Milo and his friends live stream Verliezer mocking his customers, causing his company to fail and him to go bankrupt. He and His friends say goodbye to C.I.D.D and worry when he says robots will take over the world. In Perchance to Sleepwalk, he and his friends go camping. During the night he starts to sleepwalk and Zack and Melissa go after him while facing various hazards and scares due to Murphy’ Law. They catch up to him when he walks into a tree and the head back to camp. Zack and Melissa take Milo back to camp just as the sun rises. They fall asleep seconds before he wakes up. He thanks them for, what he thinks, preventing him from sleepwalking. Melissa hits him with his backpack in response. In Some Like it Yacht, his classmates and teachers go on a field trip aboard the S.S. Indulgence, the yacht belonging to the school and the cause of the school’s financial troubles. He is excited to be on a boat that is not sinking. Once on board he, Zack and Mort find the galley and pick off the food. He and Zack exit as they watch Bradley flirt with a soft serve ice cream machine. He, Melissa, Mort, and Zack go to the bridge and watch as Coach Mitchell wrestles with Murphy’s law and a pelican, resulting them to become shipwrecked on an island. After the faculty, minus Mr. Drako, go feral the stands and Mr. Drako repair the boat and scout out the island. Diogee appears with his weather almanac telling of a tsunami that can get them to shore but remembers the feral teachers. He, Zack and Melissa find them and warn them of the wave. After Diogee lures them back to the Yacht they all board just as the wave arrives. They make it to shore. In Backward to School Night, he and his father attend back to School Night along with Melissa and her father and Zack and his mother. After they re-enter the science room they find their parents and science teacher as toddlers. Cavendish arrives with a toddler Dakota and tells them what happens. The three chase their toddler parents and teacher around the school, keeping them safe from Murphy’s law. The four and Dakota are returned to normal with the three having a better understanding of life as a parent. In World Without Milo, he goes about his weekday mornings walking to school and dealing with Elliot. By Thursday, after cutting himself and other students out of a blimp, Elliot is fed up with Murphy’s law and wishes he was never born. This shocks everyone around him except him. The following day it is revealed that Dakota and cavendish accidentally altered history which caused him to never have been born. The time travelers fix this and he, and five others of himself, appear the next day. In The Race, he competes in the Race for Runts charity event. He states he never finished the race because of Murphy’s law and asks Zack and Melissa to help him with it. He greets Cavendish and Dakota along the way. As he is about to cross the finish line it is pulled away. However, his friends built him a makeshift finish line which he gladly crosses. In Love Toboggan, he and his father go skiing with his friends, while avoiding a giant snowman along the way. His father quickly falls off the ski lift, leaving the teenagers to ski on their own. He, Zack and Melissa ski down the mountain and avoid an avalanche. As they go on a toboggan ride down a small ramp, the bolts holding it in place snapped off and they go on a wild ride from the ski resort to town. They crash into the comic shop Sara and Neal are in, inadvertently invited the older teenagers on the ride, which is now powered by an overheated boiler. The group goes around town until Diogee pulls the boiler off the toboggan. He and his friends leave Sara and Neal alone when the toboggan stops. In The Island of Lost Dakotas, he and his friends, especially Zack, are excited to see Hamosaur II. He cannot find his shoes and is hesitant when Zack shows him a pair with laces, he reluctantly takes them and orders a new pair of slip-on shoes. Along the bike ride to see if he explains his reasoning behind his behavior toward laces, they usually end up entangling him, which happens during their ride. The entangled trio gets snared on to Hamosaur’s tail and is dragged along. The flatbed eventually detaches itself and they go on a wild ride around town. He thinks quick and uses one of the shoes as a grappling hook to slow them down and go in the opposite direction. They jump before Homosaur crashes into the T-Rex outside the Fire Engine Museum. By the end of the day, he gets his new shoes. In Fungus Among Us, he, Zack, and Melissa are, inadvertently, saved by Cavendish and Dakota when their hot air balloon pops. He then receives a call from Dakota from 1964. After showing the time travelers his scene in the Dr. Zone pilot, he goes with them to the day they started filming the episode. After the three inadvertently causing Orton Mahlson to make the show they interview an intern, what Dakota said to be wary of in his message to the future. After discovering the intern is really the pistachion that they fought in the Time Stream, they three and Orton make their way to the time machine and just barely escape. However, their time machine is damaged and, after Dakota presses the emergency stop, wind up in his time two weeks after they left. He sees his friends, but soon realize that they are pistachions in masks. They see Sara get abducted and follow her to Lard world where they sneak in disguise. They see he be replaced and in-prisoned with her parents and Milo’s friends. They plan to find Brick and Savannah and take their time machine to fix it. However, they see the two being dragged into a cage and their limo being demolished beyond repair. They fall off the balcony they are on and end up with his friends and family, who tell him to run as the guards have spotted them. They are chased around the park until Diogenes helps to shake the pistachions of their trail. He tells the dog to stay and the group flees into the parks sewage system. They plot their next move when Cavendish realizes the inventor of time travel is alive in this era. As they head to the main sewer they are stopped by a giant pistashion and use him to open the gate to the sewage system. They five escape and make their way to Professor Time’s address, only to be ensnared by a net and approached by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. In Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!, he turns a truck his father decommissioned into a haunted house and shows it to his friends and Sara. However, while he is showing them his father causes the truck, which lacks breaks or a steering wheel, to move. Later he and Zack end up dangling over a cliff when the haunted house stops on the edge of a road. He and Zack pull the haunted house to safety and are greeted by Elliot. The boys get in the truck as it is rolling downhill and, after rolling through various warehouses, he tells Zack to deploy the truck’s parachutes. They land in his school’s courtyard, saving Chad and Mort’s poorly planned Halloween party. Soon after Melissa and Sara come out of the haunted house, he and the girls flee when an angry Elliot arrives. In A Christmas Peril, he and Sara are joined by Melissa and Zack as they pick up the extended Murphy family for a Christmas for his parents, Murphy’s law taking effect all the way They pick up his cousin Nate at the airport, where he and Nate chase his cousin’s bag and end up on a flight and parachuting back to the ground. They pick up his paternal grandparents at the train station, where he Nate and their grandparents wind up taking a train to Canada. They pick up his Aunt Laura and uncle Joey, Nate’s parents, at the harbor, where he saves them when their boat hits an iceberg. As they drive back to their house a blizzard starts to form and he has doubts his plan, he gets his confidence back after his family states their favorite Murphy family Christmas memory. Their car gets snowed in and they find and board a horse-drawn carriage, which comes loose from the horse and gets stuck in a tree. They make their way on foot to the mall and find his parents and shows them his surprise. As they are stuck in the mall they decide to have dinner at a Chinese restaurant in the mall. They are joined by Zack’s parents, Melissa’s father, Mort and Amanda. Category:Character Histories Category:M